Beyond the Musical Pitches
by rainbowquill7
Summary: Beca is a rebel girl who isn't good at making new friends and whose only worry is music. Nothing can distract her from becoming a DJ, except someone really special. But it seems that person is unattainable, and even if she doesn't want to show her feelings and open to people, Chloe can take Beca's wild side out and also make her see the world in a different way. Yuri/femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the musical pitches**

**Hi everybody!**

**This story is a translation of my previous fic "Más allá de las notas". English is not my mother tongue, but I've done my best :P**

**I just wanted to share it with you, enjoy! ^^**

**(And of course you are free to comment anything)**

The day has finally come. I was looking forward for it. The day in which I would become independent; without parents, without worries but me, me, and only me. Anyway, my parents are divorced, and I live with my father and the woman I call my "stepmonster". I barely see my mother, since after the divorce she moved out to other state. When I arrive to my room, I see a girl with oriental features, and even if I find it hard, I greet her:

"Hi, I'm Beca." She does not answer, just looks at me with disdain. _Who does she think she is? What a bitch! _

After I am settled in, I decide to go for a walk around the campus, so I can see if there is some music club, but not about any musical thing, no... a DJ thing, because it is what I really love and what I aspire to become. Yes, some day I will move out to Los Angeles and I will become into a really famous DJ. Walking among the clubs, I realize that there are a lot more of them than I could imagine. Some of them are more popular than others. For example, chess club is empty, and I am not surprised. Do they really expect many people to spend their leisure time with some stupid game? Pff... I don't think so.

Suddenly, when I look to the right I see two girls who have pamphlets in their hands, and they seem really desperate, to be honest.

"Hi! Would you like to be a member of our club?" a redhead girl with a huge smile asks, "Oh, and... what's your name?"

"I'm Beca. What's your club about?" I ask, kind of overwhelmed, I don't know if it's because she has asked it directly or just the fact that such a beautiful girl has spoken to me.

"We are an a cappella group, and we try to get to the finals every year, so we need new girls to complete the group" a blonde next to the other girl answers. "We sing songs by artists such as..." Then she names people who are really old-fashioned.

"I'm sorry, I don't sing."

"Whatever." The blonde girl gets annoyed. _I don't give a damn about her stupid little group of singing childish of old-fashioned songs!_

"Auditions will be tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. in the assembly hall, just in case you change your mind." The redhead says.

"Fine." I answer, and I turn around quickly. After that, I walk to the campus station to work there. But I believed that I would play songs, not that I would have to organize CDs. Furthermore, the other assistant is interested in me, and even if he is nice, I don't like boys. _Cut it short, man!_

I kept being elusive during the rest of the day until I went to take a shower after my classes. I was singing _Titanium _by David Guetta until I entered into one of the showers. And I continued singing because there wasn't anyone who could hear me, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do it. It freaks me out being around people, and it's worst if they hear me singing. It's a gift I have but I don't feel like sharing it with the rest of the world, unlike my music.

I turned on the faucet. What a nice sensation to feel the warm water running through my body! It helped me to forget about my worries, like if I took a weight off my mind. I continued singing louder.

"I knew it!" says a voice behind me, what makes me scream and turn around suddenly, so the shower gel I was going to use falls, and my heart starts to beat really fast.

"What the…!? I was going to exclaim, but then I realize that the person who is there is the redhead girl I met before. "You scared me!" Then I become aware of the fact that she isn't wearing anything. And when I say nothing, I mean literally nothing, so I blush and then I realize that neither I am wearing anything. Hence, I turn off the faucet and I cover myself with the towel as quickly as I can. "You are... you are..."

"I don't care, I'm not ashamed of my body." She says, like if this situation was totally normal.

"I'm not surprised!" I say, without thinking. "I mean, you seem pretty confident!" Oops! By the skin of my teeth. I wasn't going to admit that I said it because she was really hot.

"Well, I'm not always confident, but anyway, my body is something natural, so I don't feel embarrassed just because you see me."

"OK... so emmm... why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah! Ha, ha. Because you sing really well and we need you in the group. I'm Chloe by the way. You are Beca, right?"

"I am. Well..."

"Oh, come on! Say you will go to the assembly hall!"

"I don't think I'm going to do it"

"Sing me a little more of that song, at least."

"No, I can't" I cover myself even more.

"Oh, come on! I won't leave until you sing." She crosses her arms.

I look at her and I don't know if I prefer that she stays, so I can keep looking at her or if I am terrified about the situation and I want her to leave.

I start to sing the chorus and she nods, as she wants to let me know that she likes it.

"You do it great! You just think about the audition."

"Well, fine, but no promises."

"That's enough for me. And if you don't appear, I will come to see you to the shower again as a punishment" She sentences with a funny, haughty gesture.

"Whaat?!

"Just kidding! Next time it's your turn." She winkes an eye, and then smiles and leaves while laughing. I stay there open-mouthed, without knowing if the last thing she said was a joke or not.

The day of the audition has finally came. Last night I couldn't stop thinking about going there or not. But I mostly couldn't get what Chloe have said to me out of my mind. I know that it was a stupid joke, but when she winked smiling I felt speechless. I clearly like her, and I don't want to like her. She is straight for sure, and she even may have a boyfriend. There are just few girls like her, and even fewer who are lesbians. I need to get her out of my head. And if I go to the audition and I'm admitted in the group, I would see her a lot during rehearsals, and that's worst. But maybe I find that she has an infatuation I dislike or something that makes me like her less or not to like her at all. And if not, some ideas to make better mixes for my songs can occur to my mind if I think of her, because she would be like my muse. _Oh, God, Beca, don't be so pathetic! _I don't know what I'm going to do! I better go; I'm mature enough to be able to control my emotions. Furthermore, the a cappella group has more to do with music that what I'm doing at the radio station: to organize CDs.

I'm finally able to pluck up my courage and I get in by a backdoor which leads to the stage, instead of getting in by the main door and making my way among the seats, since it would be a bummer. I see someone who seems to be the last person to make the audition, and she goes down the stairs. And I also see a table where there are two peop... sigh... that read hair is unmistakable... there it is Chloe, so beautiful, with her long loose hair and her beautiful light blue eyes. _Focus, Beca! _A voice says inside of my mind. I feel stupid thinking of all that silly things about someone who doesn't feel the same.

"Oh, wait, there's someone else!" Chloe exclaims, hopeful and cheerful.

"Hi," I wave quickly. There are not many people, and that calms me down. "I don't know that song the rest were singing." I say.

"It doesn't matter! You can sing whatever you want." Chloe answers, sounding really interested in hearing me singing.

I approach to the table where she and her friend, the blonde, are –I think that I heard Chloe call her Aubrey –and I ask them if I can pick the round pencil tin box which is on the table.

"Go ahead." Chloe answers. Aubrey looks at me, surprised. I can't blame her, what I'm going to do is something that not everybody can do.

Right after that, I sit on the stage and I do percussion with the tin box. I achieve to originate a rhythm which brings me to sing in harmony, and people seem to like it. My gaze was above all on Chloe, who is apparently quite impressed. And Aubrey still has that surprised look, but it is obvious that she really likes my performance.

Once I finish, the few present people applaud my performance, and I smile timidly. I return the tin box, and Aubrey says:

"Well, the audition is over. When we know who the chosen people are, we will let you know."

Everybody leave, being me one of the first to do it, and I was happier than I expected. This time I exited by the main door, then I sit on the grass, and rest against a tree. After that I take my laptop and my headphones out in order to edit my music. It feels so good to be sitting on the campus ground, because despite the fact that I'm not accompanied by people, I like to see them chatting. It is a nice environment. I was listening to _Kill the lights_ by Britney Spears when I saw Chloe and a guy from a certain distance.

They're talking. Who is him? It's not of my business. I don't have to care about... wow! stop yourself, man! What the...? No, no, he's kissing her! Damn it! OK, I'm done, I don't know how could I think that I could control what I feel, nobody can –I look to my laptop and continue with my issue. "_Let me break the ice…_" The next song of my playlist sounds.

"Beca! Beca!" Someone touches my headphones. Then I look up. No way.

"Hi, I haven't seen you!" I answer, trying to smile, but I think a bittersweet smile appears on my face. I still feel somewhat happy, a little bit, as she is near me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm mixing songs. It's my vocation, you know, I want to become a DJ some day."

"Really? Can I join you?"

"Sure" At least I can enjoy her company for a while. Oh, God, I must be in the _friendzone_. Well, and that without being even friends.

"Could you let me hear some of your mixes?"

"OK. Let's see if you like this one." I give her my headphones and I play _Feel so close _by Calvin Harris. Maybe she gets the hint. _What the hell! Like if she could care that I like to be close to her!_

"Hey, this is good. Who's the girl singing?"

"It's... me."

"Really?" She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Yes. Sometimes I mix my voice singing something different to the main song."

"That's great! I didn't know about this talent of yours."

"I just hope this leads me to something important."

"I'm sure you'll be successful."

"I don't know... after I finish my career I will move out to Los Angeles to try to carve a niche for myself in the music world."

"I hope you are lucky. Oh, by the way, there's going to be a party for a cappella groups when they are completed. I will tell you where and when."

"But Chloe, I don't know if I will be in the group yet."

"Believe me, I'm sure you'll be. You're great."

"Thanks..." I blush, I'm not get used to people congratulating me and things like that.

"Are you blushing again? This happens to you quite often, right? Or is it just because I'm here?"

"Whaat?! No, not at all!" That makes me blush even more, but I try to keep calm.

"Ha, ha, just kidding. Anyway, were you worried about something?"

"No. Why?" _Just because of that idiot heart-throb who is lucky to kiss you. _

"It's just... you seemed annoyed or hurt."

"Oh, well, I don't know. It must be that the nerves for the audition still haven't disappeared."

"Oh... fine. Then I'm glad to be your antidepressant."

"My what?"

"You seem to be happy again. Don't you dare to deny it!" She stares at me and I realize the little freckles she has near her nose. Can she be cuter?

"I'm just fine. But it's pleasant to talk to someone as nice as you."

"Yeah, what a nice person I am!"

"You like to blow you own horn, uh?"

"It's better to get things clear, right?"

"You are always so confident…"

"Always. What remains me... there's a part of me who feels sad because you came to the audition."

"Why is that? "I ask, intrigued.

"Well, you know... you won't visit me at the shower as you would do as a punishment for not coming to the audition. Don't you wanna see me? It's your loss."

"Are you serious?" I'm gobsmacking, and a part of me wishes that she means it.

"No, you silly. Don't take any notice of me! Sometimes I go nuts! Ha, ha. What a face you have right now!

"I don't see what is so funny. There's no way to know if you are being serious or not."

"You will know me" She says in a kind of mysterious tone of voice. Immediately after that, she gets up and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! ^^**

**I can't believe I've some followers since I uploaded the first chapter :O**

**I really appreciate the follows and the reviews, thank you everyone! :D**

**So, here you have the next chapter. Enjoy!**

I watch her leaving; she has made me feel perplexed again. Then, after a while being lying on the grass while I was fiddling with my songs, I check the hour: it's 18:00 p.m. Damn it, I'm late to the station!

"It's about time!" A voice exclaims when I come in. Upps! I thought that nobody would notice that I was five minutes late.

"Sorry, it's just... I didn't notice it was so late."

"No excuses. If you are late just one more time I fire you and I hire anyone else who takes this job seriously."

"Sure, because organizing dusty CDs is a very important thing to do." I mumble in a low voice, but loud enough so my boss heard me grumbling.

"What have you said?" He asks, crossing his arms, with a serious look.

"Nothing. It won't happen again, I promise."

"You'd better do it. Anyway, you just start working right now. Jesse is working since five to six. You should take him as an example and also to arrive earlier to work instead of being late."

"I've told you I'm sorry." I 'm getting pissed off, but I try to conceal it, since this radio station, apart from my laptop, is the only thing which makes me feel connected to music.

My boss turns away and enters the studio to keep playing songs, which is the job I really want to do. _What a jerk! _I think, and I pick a pile of CDs of unknown bands to place them on the right shelf.

"You should take me as an example so you would arrive on time." A voice says behind me.

"Who do you think you are, Mr. Perfect? Taking you as an example? Bitch, please!" I look at him with disdain. _What a cocky guy!_

"Hey, relax, I was kidding, okay? Jesus... what a temperament you have!"

"I don't need to relax; it's enough with one guy telling me what to do, so I don't need you to do the same." I pick one of the vinyl CDs and do the same as I've done with the rest of the CDs –looking for the first letter of the band name to organize them.

"It seems that someone has got out of the wrong side of the bed. So, why are you so angry? Don't tell me that it's because of the boss, I saw you quite annoyed when you came in. I'm pretty sure someone serious has happened to you before. Am I wrong?"

"Wow! Who do we have here? It's _The Mentalist _in person!" I place my hands on my face and I make a forced, surprised face.

"Hey, cut it short, okay? I'm just trying to help here."

"It's none of your business; I can manage perfectly well on my own. You'd better keep organizing things, as I'm doing. Who has to take someone else as an example now?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I can't believe I have to put up with you for three hours per week a full year" Jesse says, continue working.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Pff…" Jesse rolls his eyes, then picks a box which is apparently full with CDs and walks towards another shelf which is a little bit far away from where I am.

There's still so much to organize... fortunately it's ten minutes to the ending of the shift. I approach to the nearest shelf when I see there are some CDs sticking out so I can arrange them. _Just kidding! Next time it's your turn... your turn. _Her words were ringing in my head, when suddenly I hear something over me, so I look up and... _Oh, crap! _Plaf! A box which I placed before falls on me and hits my head.

"Ouch!" I exclaim, and pick the box before it falls on the ground, so I avoid the smash and also my boss' row.

"Ha, ha! That's for being to clever by half!" Jesse laughs at me when he sees me with a painful expression.

"It's not funny! It hurts!" I touch my head; I think a lump is going to appear on my head. "At least I grabbed the box so nothing fells on the floor" I say, like if that was going to fix it.

"What do you mean? Then what's that brighter thing on the floor?"

"What? Where?"

"That little thing, the screw you have loose."

"Ha, ha, you're so hilarious –I laugh, sarcastically."

"You recognize that you deserve it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!

I've made you say yes. Ha, ha, ha.

"That's not fair!" I answer, annoyed, but I join laughing because of this ridiculous situation.

"Listen, I think we've started off on the wrong foot. Would you like to go get an ice-cream or something to the cafeteria? I'm nicer than you think, you'll see."

"I don't know..."

"Pleeease." He says with a childish tone and blinking.

"Ha, ha, okay."

"Good! I'm sure under that badass girl facade there's someone worthy

"I'm still in time to refuse to go, you know."

"I better be quiet."

We leave at 19:00 p.m. from the station and go to the cafeteria, which is overcrowded. But there's a table near one of the windows and we sit quickly. I order a ice-cream tub which has confetti and chocolate syrup. He orders a chocolate bread roll.

"See, we have something in common. Both of us like chocolate." He says to break the ice.

"True. But I think it's the only thing we have in common."

"We'll see."

"Well, there may be something else we both like." I answer, dropping a hint I don't think he'll get.

"And what is it?"

"That I won't tell you." I answer, eating a spoonful of my ice-cream.

"Fine, I'll find out." He says, pretending he doesn't care. But I know that he's intrigued.

I look at the window, which shows the campus grass, and I also see the building where I did the audition.

"Hiiii!" It appears a person who smashes her hands against the glass of the window and also puts her face against it, making a funny face.

"Fuck! Who's that crazy girl?" Jesse lets fly, and the bread roll falls from his hands.

"She's... Chloe." Even I notice the different tone in my voice when I pronounce her name. I can't help it but laughing when I see the face she has, and the situation. People is walking behind her, laughing, but she's still standing there, before the glass, and then she separates herself from it, but still smiling and waving at me.

Afterwards I see the blonde girl, Aubrey, who grabs her from her t-shirt neck taking her away from there, and covering her face with her free hand, embarrassed by her friend's behaviour. Chloe points at Aubrey without her notices it, then she points at herself and makes a gesture of cutting her neck, like saying _I better go or she'll kill me. _I laugh again and say goodbye with a gesture of my head.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jesse asks, with a expression I can't decode.

"What's going on about what?"

"I mean, you're sit with the funniest, handsomest boy around the campus and I only see you grumbling, and when it appears a girl with a crazy face who smashes into the window, then you smile."

"Smiling? No way! It's just... I found it funny. When have you a situation like this before?"

"Well, to be honest, it's been a weird situation but... Anyway, are those your friends, the glass girl and the stuck-up blonde girl?

"No, I met them at the audition, they were the judges. _And I met one of them at the shower, but that's beside the point._

"And know what happens to you?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Your face has the same color as that ketchup container." He points at the container in the middle of the table, next to the mustard and the salt shaker.

"What? That's not true!"

"Yes, it is." He affirms, impassive.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes, it is! Oh, crap..."

"Ha, ha, you've fallen again." He laughs.

"You behave like a child."

"And you behave like a crazy girl."

"No way."

"You're right, the other girl was the crazy one. She must have lost her mind to do what she had done."

"Hey, don't you tease her!" I say, talking louder than I wanted to.

"Oh, God. She is not even your friend, so what does it matter?

"Well, but you still has no right to criticize her if you don't even know her."-

"Why are we suddenly talking about her?"

"Because you've called her crazy in the first place." –

"This campus is riddled with crazy girls, starting by you. And I thought that there would be nice girls."

"And I thought there were mean people only until high school. But here you are."

"Okay, enough, I'm not here to argue. I wanted to know you better, but now I'm not sure if that was a good idea. I've never had a chat in which the 90% of time I were arguing with the other person."

"It's your fault, you make me be annoyed."

"You're so easy to provoke..." He says, smiling.

"Go to hell!"

Jesse sticks his tongue out at me and I do the same, and we laugh again. Finally we have a normal chat about everything and nothing. Until it was time to go, and we realized that we didn't get on badly like the first time we met.

I walk towards my building to go to my room and continue with my mixes. While I am walking I have my headphones on, unaware of what happens around me. But suddenly random thoughts come to my mind -_I'm glad to be your antidepressant_... _Are you blushing again?..._ _Is it just because I'm here- Enough! _I try to forget about those sentences which come to my mind during my way to the residence.

"You always doing your own thing!" Someone appears unexpectedly in front of me, with a big smile.

"Fuck, you scared me! Do you always need to scare people to greet them?"

"Not generally, but I felt like doing it today," She says, cheerfuly. "are you going home?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"I'm waiting for Aubrey; she stayed talking with some people of other a cappella groups who asked her when the lists are going to be published and other stuff."

"Oh, okay."

"So what's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"Oh, you know... your boyfriend. Or whatever he is."

"What?! He's definitely not my boyfriend or anything! He's the boy who works with me at the radio station." I answer quickly.

"Well, you know what it is said. "Close contact engenders affection." She winks an eye.

"What? You're wrong, there's nothing between he and I and there will be nothing. Oh, and by the way... who was that boy...?" I shut up when I remember that the day I saw Chloe and that guy kissing and she came to greet me I acted as if I haven't seen anything.

"Who?"

"Oh, erm... nothing.

"Fine, in that case... oh, there's Aubrey!" She waves so strenuously that it seems she's making signs to a plane to land right there.

"Hi," The blonde says when she comes. "you don't have an idea of what a pain the people of the groups are. Besides, many of them did not even pass the audition. They're just amateurs." She says, with an arrogant tone. "Look who is here. The tiny box girl. The same who said she didn't sing."

"Yeah, well, it's just..."

"She did it very well." Chloe says.

"Well, I don't know if I did it good enough to be in the group, but thank you anyway.

"Anyhow, we have to go. Bye." Aubrey says.

"Bye, Beca, I see you tomorrow... around," Chloe says goodbye. "I'll try not to scare you if I see you." She laughs.

"Bye." I answer with a gesture of my head, smiling a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I'm sooo sorry I've updated this after all this time! But I have a good excuse (well, it's not an excuse, it's a fact): I'm studying in Ireland this academic year, so there were a lot of things to learn, many things to do, and all that stuff. (Besides, this chapter is longer than the previous ones). I don't know if some of you are Irish, but I have to say people here are really nice, so by now, I'm fine ^^ **_**(so what? Let me read the f** story and shut up)**_** –Ok, sorry ^^'**

**Thanks a lot for reading my fic and leaving reviews! So much appreciated! :D**

**Edit: cadelover714: in this story I've used Beca's POV, and when she is not present, then I've used a third person narrator.  
**

I come into my room and -of course- there's my _super nice _roommate. No, really, she has always that air of superiority. I can't put up with her and I haven't been here even a full week. I left my messenger bag on my bed and I take my laptop out. Then I put on my headphones and I continue with the mix I was editing before. Well, at least each of us is doing her own thing, so this is no so bad. As long as she doesn't talk to me, I don't care. Before I know it, it's 21:00 p.m. After having dinner, I go to bed and listen to music, since I can't sleep if I don't listen to music before.

Next morning my mobile phone alarm rings, so I smack it to stop it. Then I groan, because I hate get up early. I hate to go to class; I didn't even want to come here in the first place. "_Biip, biip"_ My mobile rings. A message? Who can it be?

_The list with the new members of a cappella groups has been already published. It's in the bulletin_ _board_.

Well, in that case I will go to check the list before go to class. At least if I appear on the list, I can dedicate part of my time to sing instead of study the bullshit of my career. _Damn! Why did I choose Philosophy?_

I arrive to the place where the bulletin board is and I see a crowd surrounding a list. That must be. They could look at it quickly; I have a class in ten minutes. _Why am I so worried about classes I'm obligated to go? Nothing wrong will happen if I'm a little bit late. _

"Good, we're in!" A tall, dark-haired girl exclaims, and she hugs her friend.

"Bah, I'm not on the list. The loss is theirs." An upset boy says.

I hear several comments, some of them are good news and others are bad news, and finally the zone is clearing of people. I approach to the paper and... let's see, Mitchell... yes, I'm on the list! _Why am I so happy, if it's just a thing to pass the time__? __ And why am I asking so many questions today? _This Philosophy thing is affecting me.

After hours of complete boredom, of so much Aristotle and Horace and the mother who brought them*, I get out immediately. I need fresh air. There's still a little time before lunch time, so I go to the same tree I went yesterday. This time I just put on my headphones but without doing mixes. I just lie down and close my eyes, as I'm dying of tiredness.

"What's up? Are you tired?" A masculine voice asks

"Jesse? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just saw you so I come to say hello. Have you checked the list?"

"Yes."

"Yes? That's all? I know you have been admitted in one of the groups, Beca. You should be excited. But I see you don't know that feeling."

"I feel excited about important things, this is just a pastime and nothing more."

"A pastime? Many people would kill to be in your place. The emotion of going on stage, the energy of everybody giving the best of them while the crowd gets excited... –Jesse becomes almost euphoric just saying it.

"Yeah, right... I see **you** are really excited."

"Oh, c'mon! Can't you show even a little happier for this big honour?"

"You are happy enough for both of us." I answer, still with my eyes closed, but I have turned down the volume of my music."

"Bleh, you are a lost cause."

"Whatever."

"Well, I'm leaving; I'm going to have lunch with Benji, my roommate. **He** is really excited to eat with me, because he respects me, not like **you**."

"Then, enjoy."

"Bye." He says, and walks away, leaving me lying down there, so I turn up the volume of my iPod again.

Barely five minutes later, I hear some giggles around me. I open my eyes and see it's Chloe and Aubrey.

"So? Flirting again? You never waste your time, huh?" Chloe says.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend!"

"Right, whatever you say. Aubrey and I are going to have lunch. Do you want to join us?"

"Mmm…"

"We have chicken and beef ramen"

"Then sure!"

"Ha, ha. So do you like oriental food?"

"Yes, I love it."

"Great, then come and let's sit with those girls right there. They are the new members of our group, the _Bellas. _So we can know everybody better."

"Ok, wait until I pick up this." I take off my headphones and save them in my delegate bag, next to my iPod.

We arrive to the place where the rest of the group is, which it is also in the grass, but there are not trees. We are surrounded by groups of people who I usually see when I come here.

"So that girl is in our group, then!" I say, referring to the dark-haired girl I saw before.

"Who?" Asks Aubrey.

"The one with long, black hair. I saw her before, when I was going to check the list."

"She's Stacie. Indeed she sings well, but I think there are other aspects about her which it is necessary to correct."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Why do you care? And how is that you remember her just because you have seen her once?" Chloe asks this time, with a light, annoyed tone of voice.

"It's nothing, just curiosity. Oh, and... it's just I'm good at remembering people faces."

"Sure it's that..." Chloe mumbles. I act as if I haven't heard her, but I know what she has said and I don't know how to interpret it exactly.

"Hi, guys!" A blonde who is kind of... pot bellied greets us

"Hi." I greet her back.

"Beca, she is Fat Amy."

"Hey, I don't think it's appropriate to caller her like that." I say seeing that Aubrey is not a very tactful person."

"Relax, it's me who uses that name to refer to myself."

"Oh... I see." I don't know what to say. _What a weirdo!_

"And they are: Lilly, Denise, Cynthia Rose, and… Stacie." Chloe says, pronouncing the last name with a lazy tone. _What could Stacie have done to Chloe to dislike her so much? _

Everybody greet us back at the same time, and the three of us sit in a space they leave for us.

"Then, let's eat" Aubrey says, as if she was the boss so until she doesn't say a word things can't be done.

"Here you have, chicken ramen. Or do you prefer the beef one?" Chloe says to me, offering me the container.

"No, chicken it's okay. Thanks. How much do I owe you?" I ask, because I'm not going to be so cheeky to let people pay my food.

"Nothing!" She approaches to my ear and says. "You invite me to something other day, so we're even. Ok?"

I nod smiling, and when I'm going to take the container, my hand brushes slightly hers. I get nervous, but I act as nothing happens, even if I'm not sure if she has noticed it. Anyway, it doesn't matter, I'm going to eat, I'm starving.

"For your information: even if we sing, that also means we are going to have exercise sessions, because we have to be fit." Aubrey says later.

"So I won't lose my splendid figure." Stacie says, enthusiastically.

"So I won't lose my splendid blah blah blah..." Chloe makes fun of Stacie imitating her in a low and funny tone of voice. The rest don't hear her, but I do, so I choke on my soft drink.

"What's up? Do you have difficulties to shallow?" Amy says.

"Well, I don't have any difficulty with **that**, if you know what I mean." Stacie lets out, as if it it was the most normal thing to say.

"Eww, don't be so disgusting!" I exclaim, and it seems that everybody think the same, as they nod. Then we start to laugh.

"Stacie, I would appreciate that you didn't say commentaries of that type, as we are ladies. Furthermore we're eating." Chloe says, with a polite, soft tone of voice"

"Well said!" Aubrey supports her.

"Oh, please, girls, we're in the 21st century! Or is it that you still haven't...?

"The other day I saw how my dog disinterred my old hamster." A sinister voice says. It was Lilly's.

All of us remain in silence, staring at her, and then looking at us with a _WTF? _face.

"At least we've changed the subject, and believe me: I prefer talking about dead pets rather than knowing what Stacie swallows." Cynthia Rose lets out, with a gesture of angry, black woman*.

"I agree." Denise says.

We pass the rest of the lunch time listening to the endless chat of Aubrey about what an honour it is to belong to the _Bellas_, a group with a long tradition of girls who sing old-fashioned songs and... then I stopped listening. _Does she really pretend we go to finals singing songs neither my grandma listens to? _

Suddenly, Aubrey takes out her mobile from her pocket.

"Listen to this magnificent interpretation," Aubrey says, while it starts a song that at least I have never listened to in my whole life, "it's the song with which we went to finals last year."

"And did you win?" I ask, with a sceptical tone.

"No, but it was due to an unfortunate accident." She says very quickly, as if she wanted to avoid the subject.

"And what happened?" Amy asks, with a little bit stunned face.

"Well..."

"Puker-Bellaaaas!" A masculine voice exclaims, "is there going to be another surprise this year? You won't go even to the second stage with that girl in the group." A brunette boy says, while he goes away with his bicycle.

"Get lost, Bumper!" Aubrey answers, angry.

"What was that?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Last year Aubrey..." Chloe starts to say, but Aubrey interrupts her.

"Shut up, it's not necessary to recall it!" The blonde says, and she blushes.

"I want to know it," Amy says. "What can it be so bad? You lost, ok. But there is a difference from doing a bad performance to call us a repulsive group. That's too much."

"We didn't do a bad performance!" Aubrey exclaims, even angrier than before, "And we're neither considered a repulsive group, that's not what this is about. But as I've said, this is neither the right moment nor right place to tell you the motive of our run of bad luck last year." She says, but because of her tone I assume there will never be a right moment or place.

"You know what? Tonight we will start the exercise session and rehearsals." Aubrey says. I think this is a kind of punishment for having asked her about that issue.

"What time will it start?" Some of us ask.

"At five."

"So soon? Goodbye to my nap!" Amy says.

"Nap? Ha, ha, ha. No more naps during rehearsal days; we are here to work, not to loaf around." Aubrey answers.

Everybody sighs, resigned, and they continue eating.

"So what song are we going to sing?" I ask.

"That song I showed you before. If last year we went to finals with that one, this year we will get it, too. And this time, we'll win.

"But can't we sing another song more... lively?" I suggest.

"No way! We're not going to leave _Bellas_' tradition aside!"

I find her determination to not renew the setlist ridiculous. I can't understand how they could go to finals last year. I would not let them pass from the first stage with that song.

And finally it's 17:00. I hope Aubrey doesn't be so hard on us. The little bit I know about her makes me think that she's kind of a demanding, bossy girl.

"C'mon! Run ten times around the stands!" Aubrey exclaims, with her whistle ready and her chronometer in her hand.

"Wooow! Do you shoot up heroine or something?" Amy exclaims, seeming tired just looking at the stands.

"I thought we had members who took this group seriously" Aubrey says in an authoritarian tone."

"I **do** take this seriously. But if my potatoe* suffers from a heart attack, you will be the one who calls an ambulance" Amy answers, and she starts to run with Stacie.

Everybody start to run in groups of two, although there's always someone who falls behind, running at her own rhythm.

"Don't hold it against her; she's really a good person." Chloe says while running with me.

"You mean that she's really just **a little** **bit **good person, right?"

"Ha, ha. No, really, you'll see. The truth is just that she's too much demanding with herself, so she expects the same from us. There's a lot of competitiveness, so that's the most convenient for us.

"And it's even more convenient since that guy, Bumper, is in one of the rival groups."

"How do you know he's in another group?"

"My first day on campus, before you asked me to join the _Bellas _I saw a group of boys singing, and it seemed that he was the leader.

"Then it's true that you have a good memory remembering faces." Chloe says, in a thoughtful tone.

"Yes, that's what I said. Why?"

"Then... it's not as if you just can remember the faces of those people who you're really interested in?"

"No. Well, I mean, yeah. But it's a general thing, really."

"Ah... then the same happened with Stacie?"

"Exactly. And also with the people I've seen the most, of course. For example, I look... **see!** you a lot. _What was that, Beca? She almost caught you! _

"Ok. How lucky you are. I hope you are good also at remembering choreography steps."

"Choreography? I thought we would sing!" I exclaim.

"C'mon, Amy, faster,! Is your ass too heavy or what?!" Aubrey shouts, loudly to Amy, since she's running with the same speed of a turtle.

Chloe laughs, and everybody in general; then we keep running. _She's so pretty when she smiles... _

"Of course we also have to dance! Or did you think that we singed standing there motionless while looking at the public?"

"Well..."

"It's necessary to do something else, or it would be totally boring!"

"I haven't thought of it as that. It's just..."

"What's the matter?"

"I just... can't dance."

"Really? But it's just choreography! You just have to memorize the steps and that's all!"

"I've never taken part in a choreography before, so I'm not sure if I can do it well..."

"I will help you." She says.

"Ok." I answer, but still feeling restless. Anyway, at least I can count on her help. "_That means we will be close during rehearsals" _I thought, feeling happier.

"And now why are you smiling?"

"No, I'm not smiling." I answer, still smiling.

"Yes, you are. What are you thinking about? Or who are you thinking of?"

"Again with that _who _subject?" I emphasize that word, "I don't know how many times I have to say there's nothing between Jesse and I."

"Who's talking about Jesse? You like him!"

"No, I don't. I'm fed up of saying it."

"Ok, I stop. It just seemed that to me. Doesn't he like you?"

"How should I know!" I lie, because I know he does, but I don't want that she continues asking me about that subject.

"And do you like him?"

"I swear for my headphones, my laptop and my mixes that I don't like him." I say.

"Ha, ha, you have a very original way of swearing."

"I just speak from my heart." I answer.

"Amy! Where's Amy? Aubrey asks, spinning around herself, looking in all directions, searching for Amy desperately.

"Aubrey digivolves in... _Spinning Topbrey_!" I say in a tone not very loud.

Chloe laughs out loud and Aubrey looks at the stands, where an indiscreet Amy is lying like a siren, and apparently exhausted.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Aubrey exclaims, pissed off.

"Horizontal running!" She says, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"God, Amy! You're making it very easy for me to expel you from the group! Raise your ass and continue running just as the others!

"Sigh... can't we just meditate or something?"

"I said RUUUUUN!" She shouts in such a loud tone that everybody stop running, with eyes wide open.

"Aaghh! Alright, five minutes break."

"Just as well, I couldn't resist so much physical effort!" Amy says, standing up

"Physical effort? Fish can run more than you do! And guess what? They don't have legs!" Aubrey leaves and picks her water bottle.

When Chloe and I walk near Amy, she joins us and lets out in a mocking but low tone: "Guess what? I'm not a fish!"

"Seriously, this girl has to learn to calm her nerves" I say to comfort her.

* * *

*Literal translation of a common Spanish said "La madre que te trajo."

*I don't really know if it's well translated, what I meant was "gesto de negra chunga" (copy and paste in google if you want). If someone can tell me how to say that in English, I would appreciate it ^^.

*potatoe: I've translated this literally from Spanish, as we use in a funny context the sentence "un ataque a la patata"/a heart attack to the (heart) potatoe. I'm not sure if you have another equivalence, though.

**I see you in the next chapter! (I'll try to update as soon as I can. I want to update once per week). Byee! ^^**


End file.
